justice_league_of_equestria_roleplayfandomcom-20200213-history
Captain Orbit
Captain Orbit is the leader of the Maretropolis branch of the Power Ponies and Justice League of Equestria, sworn to protect the citizens of Maretropolis from evil and villainy. Origin Copper Plume was once a hobbyist author and freelance columnist for the Daily Whicker. While writing a piece about the new Graviton Generator at the Maretropolis Science Center, there was a malfunction during the generator's initial activation. During the center's frantic evacuation, Copper Plume was accidentally locked inside the generator room, and his body became overexposed to experimental gravitons. Though later hospitalized, Copper was given a clean bill of health. It wasn't until he was caught in the middle of bank robbery that Copper's gravity powers first manifested; he foiled the thief's getaway by increasing his gravity so much that he couldn't move. Realizing the good he could do for the city with his powers, Copper Plume took up the mantle of Captain Orbit and joined the Power Ponies. Personality Being the leader of the Power Ponies, Captain Orbit has a strong sense of justice and righteousness. He firmly believes in doing the right thing and helping ponies in any way he possibly can. As such, he is openly hostile toward those who would challenge that belief (and considering he lives in as such a hotbed for villainous activity as Maretropolis, there are a lot). It is also because of his integrity that Orbit is an occasional victim of ridicule from both villains and cynics. However, though he keeps a hopeful face throughout his leadership, Orbit has his moments of self-doubt. Having inherited the responsibility of protecting Maretropolis from the Masked Matter-Horn, he occasionally wonders about his capability and worth as a leader. This at times causes him to make spontaneous decisions, such as blowing up the JLE Headquarters to prevent it from falling into the wrong hooves. Overall, Captain Orbit is optimistic, brave, dependable, and full of hope -- if at times overly serious. Powers and abilities Captain Orbit's most prominent ability is manipulating gravity; within a certain range, he can increase or decrease it at will, and he can also manipulate his own gravitational pull to allow himself to walk on walls and ceilings as well as simulating the effects of a black hole. A significant drawback to Orbit's power is that, if he uses his powers past the point at which his body can handle the strain, he will tire out considerably or even lose consciousness. In addition, Orbit's official Justice League uniform is outfitted with a number of environmental and situational tools, all connected to the star-shaped button on his chest. Such tools include a glass helmet for underwater or non-oxygenated environments, infrared vision, and video recording software. Relationships Goldfin Being one of the first Power Ponies to be recruited under his command, Captain Orbit is considerably close to Goldfin and trusts her completely. With the insanity that the Justice League deals with on a daily basis, Orbit considers Goldfin to be the only pony that truly keeps him sane. Vandle Orbit has always found Vandle to be an oddball, but he likes and is comfortable around him all the same. However, he was surprised to discover that Vandle harbored romantic feelings toward him. Though Orbit does not return Vandle's affections, he considers him a good friend. Veteran Power Ponies Orbit is a close confidante of the original Power Ponies: the Masked Matter-Horn, Mistress Mare-velous, Zapp, Fili-Second, Radiance, Saddle Rager, and Hum Drum. Having been entrusted to lead the Maretropolis branch of the Justice League, Orbit wants above all else to make them proud and prove himself worthy of the responsibility. Before their departure, Orbit was particularly close to Hum Drum, calling him the Power Ponies' "littlest brother". Noci When Orbit first met Noci, he found the Diamond Dog to be nothing more than a savage animal. As he got to know Noci through Decibelle's mediating, his opinions hadn't changed much; to Orbit, Noci was an arrogant, hostile braggart who believed himself better than others for dubious reasons. At this point, Orbit cares little what Noci does as long as innocent lives aren't involved. Serra During the siege on Trotham, Orbit found Serra to be a paragon of strength and an inspiration. His admiration of the Draynian soldier mare soon turned into a crush. Mane-iac Orbit has long considered the Mane-iac to be his nemesis. Among all the Power Ponies, she seemed to take the most pleasure in making him squirm. He would have liked nothing more than to see her remain behind bars. But after learning the truth behind her origin from Doctor Mid-Nite, Orbit is less bitter toward the Mane-iac and more empathizing, to the point where he's not sure if she deserves punishment for crimes committed beyond her control. Category:Main character Category:Hero Category:Power Pony